<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All For You by Tallulah_Danger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938795">All For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Danger/pseuds/Tallulah_Danger'>Tallulah_Danger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Library Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Danger/pseuds/Tallulah_Danger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaol experiences his first Solstice in Rifthold. Dorian makes the experience a little better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Havilliard/Chaol Westfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I stayed up until 4am handwriting this and had the perfect co-owner of this account transcribed it. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” Dorian said, leaning against the doorframe, “everyone in Adarlan is out celebrating right now. Everyone,” he added, pushing away with his hip and walking further into the room, “except you.”</p><p>Chaol frowned. It was true. The streets were overflowing with people celebrating Solstice. Laughter and singing filled the air. But Chaol had holed up in the library, as far away from the revelry as he could get. He had managed to find a reading room with no one in it and was watching the celebrations from a window. </p><p>“I thought I told Ress to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“You did.” Dorian grinned. “He’s outside the library, very hopeful I didn’t lie about you being in here.” Chaol sighed. </p><p>“So tell me, Captain.” A shiver went up Chaol’s spine at that. “Why are you trying your damnedest to avoid all the fun?”</p><p>Chaol stood up and walked over to the nearest shelf, running his fingers along the spines of books. The Tale of Briarcliff, The Book of Breathings, Living Deep, An Autobiography of Tharion… Chaol stopped in front of Dorian. He struggled to think of what he could safely tell the prince.</p><p>“It’s so many people.” This much was true; Chaol usually tried to stay with Dorian at parties or simply not go. But also…</p><p>“Oh please.” His mother’s voice cut through the cool winter’s air. Chaol frowned and listened closer. “Solstice is the only time he has to let down his hair.”</p><p>“He shouldn’t let down his hair at all.” Chaol clenched his fist as his father answered. “One day, he’s going to be Lord of Anielle.”</p><p>Chaol stopped listening.</p><p>Solstice had never been a time for celebrating at Anielle. They were for planning and appearances. And even when he came to Rifthold, Solstice was for proving himself. Chaol hadn’t realized he had stopped paying attention until Dorian’s hand was on his arm.</p><p>He jerked to attention. Dorian started to say something, but stopped. Instead, he went over to the window and stared out. </p><p>Wisps of a song were coming in, and Dorian started swaying slightly. It was about a lost princess, and her search for her kingdom and her love.</p><p>“This song could be considered treason -” Chaol broke off. Dorian’s eyes had drifted shut, and the sun had tinted his hair gold at the tips. Chaol relaxed slightly, smiling. </p><p>The song began to taper off, and Dorian opened his eyes, blinking. He focused on Chaol’s face, and his own expression turned thoughtful, then sly. </p><p>“Cha-ol,” Dorian said, drawing out his name. When Chaol raised his eyebrows, Dorian continued. “I have a Solstice gift for you.”</p><p>He beckoned Chaol over, and when Chaol hesitantly walked over, he smiled. There was just a bit of nervousness in this smile. Chaol stood in front of him, and Dorian put his hand on his hip. Then he leaned in, fast as an asp, and kissed him.</p><p>Chaol was too shocked to do anything for a moment. He had been dreaming about this moment since he came to Rifthold, and now it had happened it felt surreal. Dorian was, as Chaol had assumed, an excellent kisser.</p><p>Then Dorian started to pull back, and Chaol panicked. His body screamed at him to kiss Dorian back, and his mind was still too shocked for coherent thought. So he listened to his body, grabbed Dorian’s face, and kissed him.</p><p>Chaol had kissed a total of two people before this, one boy and one girl. The boy had been just as inexperienced as Chaol, and the girl had been a black-haired beauty who had been trained in this. Neither had been as amazing as this. </p><p>Dorian’s mouth fit perfectly against Chaol’s, and his mouth was amazingly soft. Chaol felt like he was soaring, his heart beating fast enough and hard enough Chaol was surprised it didn’t beat right out of his chest. </p><p>Dorian broke the kiss and met Chaol’s eyes. His pupils were blown, and he was breathing as heavily as if he’d run from one end of the castle to the other.</p><p>“Take off your shirt,” Dorian breathed.</p><p>“What?” Chaol said, blinking.</p><p>“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” This time, Dorian growled it, and Chaol complied instantly, slipping it over his head. Dorian exhaled roughly, and brought his mouth down to suck on one of Chaol’s nipples. Chaol’s breath hitched and he reached his hands to tangle in Dorian’s hair. </p><p>Chaol got temporarily distracted by how soft Dorian’s hair was, but then Dorian bit lightly on Chaol’s nipple and he almost passed out. </p><p>Dorian kissed his way up Chaol’s chest to suck on Chaol’s neck, then up to kiss his mouth. A groan built low in Chaol’s throat. The hand that wasn’t stroking Chaol’s back moved lower to brush up against the bulge between Chaol’s legs. Chaol felt Dorian smile against his lips, and he moved his mouth to Chaol’s ear. </p><p>“For me?” Dorian whispered, hand moving to press harder.</p><p>“All for you,” Chaol gasped out, trying to grind into Dorian’s hand. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Dorian stepped away. Chaol almost collapsed, and a soft whine threatened to rise. Dorian raked his eyes over Chaol, hovering briefly at his crotch. A lazy grin spread on his face. </p><p>“Take off your pants.” There was enough steel in his voice that Chaol shoved his trousers to the ground, along with his undershorts. He hesitated, but rose and stood naked for Dorian to see. </p><p>Dorian cocked his head, staring at Chaol, then oh so slowly licked his lips. Chaol thought he was going to pass out. Dorian reached down and shoved off his own pants. He looked painfully erect, and for a moment Chaol was filled with such want he thought he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself. </p><p>But then Dorian was standing in front of him. He reached out a hand and stroked Chaol’s cheek. Then he slowly moved his hand down Chaol’s body, pausing to viciously pinch each nipple. His hand brushed the top of Chaol’s thigh. Chaol reached out and clutched Dorian’s shoulders. Dorian smirked.</p><p>And then a feather-light touch, just at the tip, and Chaol groaned. Dorian leaned forward and kissed him again, and while Chaol was lost in the pleasure of Dorian’s tongue, Dorian took a firm hold of Chaol’s cock and gave a strong stroke. </p><p>Chaol whined, digging his fingers into Dorian. Dorian caught Chaol’s next whine in a kiss, and bit Chaol’s lip as he continued stroking. Chaol closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations. </p><p>Then suddenly, Dorian removed his hand. Chaol’s eyes flew open, only to see Dorian’s blue eyes staring at him. Dorian put a hand on the back of Chaol’s neck and whispered,</p><p>“You’re not cumming until I’ve had the chance to get my mouth on you.” Chaol moaned, and Dorian continued. “Or until I’ve fucked you into that table.” </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, gods.” Chaol glanced down between his legs, wondering if this was a dream. There was absolutely no way Dorian Havilliard, Crown Prince of Adarlan, was currently bobbing up and down, sucking Chaol off. There was just no way. </p><p>Dorian popped off Chaol’s cock and licked his lips, looking very pleased. Chaol was pretty sure he had stopped working from the moment Dorian’s very warm, very wet mouth had swallowed him down. Chaol opened his mouth, to say what he didn’t know, but Dorian went right back down. And kept going.</p><p>Chaol tried very hard not to pass out as Dorian bottomed out, throat fluttering around Chaol. Chaol felt a wave of pleasure crashing through him, but as he arched his back, Dorian came up. Chaol gaped at him, orgasm denied. </p><p>“Now, now.” Dorian smiled. “I haven’t fucked you yet.”</p><p>“What -” Chaol broke off, flustered. “What if I haven’t done this before?”</p><p>Dorian blinked, then his smile softened. “Then we take it slow.” He winked. “At first.”</p><p>“Don’t we need some kind of oil? For -” Chaol made a gesture, and Dorian smirked. He held out his palm and spit in it. “Oh,” Chaol said softly, suddenly overcome with the realization that Dorian would be inside of him.</p><p>He watched Dorian rub his own cock with spit, and Chaol knew with absolute certainty that he had never been so turned on in his life. He watched Dorian lower a finger to his entrance, teasing, then slip it inside. </p><p>It felt odd, having something inside, but then there were two fingers and they were scissoring and reaching so deep. He moaned. Three fingers. Then they brushed against something and he saw stars. His hands scrabbled at the smooth table, and Dorian chuckled. </p><p>“Found it.”</p><p>Suddenly the fingers were removed. Chaol gave a little wail at how empty he felt. He glanced at Dorian, who just smiled. </p><p>“My stoic captain, reduced to a whining, wet mess.” Dorian ran a hand along Chaol’s thigh. “Think you’re ready for more?”</p><p>Chaol nodded as fervently as he could, and then watched as Dorian spit and stroked again. He lined up, waiting for Chaol’s go-ahead. Chaol nodded again, and Dorian pushed in. </p><p>Having Dorian Havilliard’s cock inside him was the best feeling Chaol had ever experienced. </p><p>Dorian thrust and Chaol wailed. He tried to wrap his legs around Dorian, but the thrusts and shaking made it impossible. </p><p>Soon, Dorian was managing to hit Chaol’s proste with every thrust. Chaol managed to climb into Dorian’s lap, and Dorian somehow thrust deeper. Dorian brought his mouth to Chaol’s ear and snarled,</p><p>“You’re mine. All mine. I own every. Single. Inch. Of. You.” He thrust for emphasis, and mouthed at Chaol’s jaw. </p><p>Dorian marked up Chaol’s neck with hickeys, and every single one made Chaol feel owned. When Dorian came deep inside of Chaol, Chaol felt it just as hard as any of the marks. And when Dorian sucked Chaol off so he could cum, Chaol swore he was the happiest he had ever been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did y'all find all the Easter eggs? ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>